One Day
by Ms Hobgoblin
Summary: YamiYugi.What could happen in one day? In the begining they meet, then 2 become 1, how does it change a young boys life? AN inside.
1. 2300 hrs intro to the end

Okay, this is a new story I've come up with. It's a Yami/Yugi fic and it is a 24 hour story. One chapter per hour over a 24 hour day. I will release 2 chapters this week, and from then on 1 a week.

I am starting with the second to last hour. 2300hrs. It is just a taster. This story starts at 0100hrs, look out for it.

But for now, enjoy this snipit.

2300hrs

Rain poured down to earth from the heavens above.

It was as if the Gods themselves were crying, echoing the boy's feelings of stricken grief that tortured his body and half his soul.

He could feel nothing of the weather, only the great gap. The open hollow now sucking out his other half. Though the water soaked through his clothes, he never noticed.

He knelt there, where he had fallen when he could run no more. He had run blindly, not caring where he was going. All he could think about was the pain he felt inside.

Could anyone bare such grief and loss and survive?

He didn't want to live.

Not anymore.

Not like this.

The rain hit his face like bullets from the sky, but he couldn't feel anymore. His body was numb.

The rain mixed with the slash on his forehead, leaving a bloody trail down the side of his face and down his neck, seeping into his clothes.

It went unnoticed.

The boy, eyes clenched shut against the torture of seeing this cruel world without his soul mate then voiced his question to the world.

"WHY?" he screamed, the word tearing out of his throat with anger.

"WHY?" His lone voice carried away on the wind into nothingness.

Lightening flashed, as if in reply and then the thunder came.

Y

Thats it, so let me know if you think it's a good idea to do this sort of story. I felt like writing something a little different.

Hob x


	2. 0100 hrs

Thank you for reading the small intro for the end of this story. I'm glad you all liked it.

As promised, this is much longer. Remember, each chapter is an hour.

Enjoy......

0100 hrs

The night was clear.

Star shone in the sky light little candles, looking down at the world, waiting for something to happen. The moon was nowhere to be seen, hidden away, so it was dark outside in the street.

In the middle of town stood a humble game shop. Above the shop was a small apartment of which the residents were an old man and his grandson. They were not significant, you would'nt even look at the building twice.

But tonight it stood out.

The youngest of the two inhabitants appeared not to have noticed that the rest of the town was sound asleep and in their beds.

The lone window at the top of the small building shone its pale light across the street.

Click.

Inside was a tiny room, it belonged to a petit, young boy who was not as young as he looked. His room was small. But it was full of toys and games. The room was full of fun.

Click.

The boy sat on his bed working tirelessly on a golden puzzle. He was so engrossed with it he never noticed that soon he would have to get up for school.

Click.

The puzzle was an odd one. The only one of its kind, or so his grandfather had told him. Just looking at it, he knew that when it was finished it would resemble an Egyptian pyramid.

Click.

The unusual trinket sparkled in the glow of the room; it's light dazzling the boy's innocent eyes every time he fitted another piece of puzzle correctly in place with a little click.

The child had been given the puzzle as a gift nine years ago by his grandfather, and he had been working on it ever since. He was so close to finishing it tonight that he forgot the time completely and here he was, still up and struggling to finish the puzzle.

Normally he would spend an hour a night on the puzzle before bed.

But tonight was different.

He could feel the puzzle. It felt warm in his hands, and every time he got a piece right he felt a warmer surge of heat from the puzzle and it made him feel happy. The pieces slipped in one by one.

Click.

Click.

Click.

It was as if another was guiding his fingers.

He loved his puzzle, he knew it so well. It was his saviour, when he wanted to forget the everyday world and retreat to the comfort of his room, the puzzle was always there, waiting for him.

As he worked, clicking the remaining two pieces in, his heart quickened with the excitement and anticipation of having worked and waited so long to have it finally finished.

Holding the last piece in his hand, he hesitated. Did he really want to finish the puzzle?

What would he do when it was done?

He twirled the last tiny piece of gold in between his thumb and forefinger, before finally deciding to put it in its rightful place.

Just before it clicked, he thought about how it wasn't the end of the puzzle, it was the beginning; he would now be able to carry it around with him all the time. For some reason he always felt safe and comfortable when he was near the puzzle.

He would be able to spend time in the library to work out what all the symbols meant that decorated its golden surface.

Click.

The last piece slid comfortably into place, and a smile crossed his lips.

At that exact moment the puzzle erupted into a mass of golden light, which radiated out of the window and under the crack in his bedroom door. It was so bright that it lit up the street like day.

Yugi covered his eyes and let the pyramid fall gently on to the bed. A small gasp of surprise escaped his lips.

As the light faded, he peeked through his fingers, his eyes searching for his precious puzzle.

But instead of the puzzle, he was greeted by a mirror image of himself sitting on the bed next to him, looking at him in awe.

Yugi let out a small yelp and scuttled back wards and fell of the edge of the bed, but before he hit the floor he felt two strong arms encircle his body and pull him back on to the bed.

The mirror image smiled down at him, "Thank you." Was all he said. The words were spoken softly, almost whispered.

Yugi looked confused, and blinked at the reflection of himself and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Yugi's eyes then rolled backwards and he fainted in shock.

B

Okay, that was what happened at 1 am.

0200 hrs will be released next week.

Please review and let me know how you think it's going and for advice and tips ect......

Hob x


	3. 0200 hrs

Well I had a really good response to the beginning chapters. Thanks guys!

My response to reviewers...

Misura - You summed up 0100 hrs perfectly, I couldn't have said it better myself. Glad you liked it!

Shinobi Kazekage - (you changed your name!) I'm glad you gave this story a chance. It is an A/U fic, though I'm sort of following the main story as a guide line. You will be meeting Joey and the gang later on! I always love your reviews (for this and Dragoons Flight, though I hardly get time to write anymore, but I WILL finish DF, I'm just not going to rush it because I think its good and deserves my best attention!)

Yami-Yugi3 - Not telling! You will have to read the story to find out!

Lynellemclean - thanks, I hope you get over your writers block soon!

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel - Wow! Thank you, I wasn'texpecting such a good response from people.

Rugmonkey - No comment. You have heard of cliff hangers...right!

Yana 5 - Will do. Thanx for the review.

Sami - Thank you! I loved your enthusiasm. And I agree with you that scene was very moving. I based it on that scene!

Anyway, here is the next hour for you all.

Enjoy!

0200 hrs

The spirit of the puzzle gazed down in wonder at the younger reflection of himself that now lay still in his strong tanned arms.

As he stared, his resent memories filled his thoughts as he wondered how this was possible.

For a millennium he had been constrained within the golden pyramid. So long that he had forgotten why he was in there to begin with. That puzzle kept his soul away from the world. He knew only someone unique, special, could release him.

He had waited with growing impatience to be released from his prison.

So cold.

So alone.

No sight or sound, the spirit had been completely cut off from the world.

That was until he 'felt' he was going to be freed.

He could feel the puzzle coming together, he began to become aware once more of the world outside. He stirred from his restless slumber to reach out to the one who helped him. He could feel the connection to this person strengthen with every piece that was put into place, until he felt that he himself was guiding the hands of his saviour.

Right now he was feeling the warmth of Yugi's body creep into his arms and felt it warming up his body for the first time since he could remember. Just the sensation of it made the spirit smile in response.

Not knowing what to do with his saviour, he just cradled the young boy in his arms and began to study the familiar features more closely.

The first thing the spirit noticed was the way his hair was so shinny and looked soft, even though it stood up like his own did, but the golden locks, crowned with the red complemented his pale skin so well.

He is too pale, the spirit thought, as if he has never been kissed by Ra at all.

As the spirit sat with Yugi, the only contact he had had with another since his soul was put in the puzzle, he could feel himself forming a strong attachment to the one who saved him. He glanced around to see where they were and was surprised by the strange objects surrounding him.

He took in the brightness of the room, and realised the room was full of strange games and toys.

A soft smile crossed his lips.

He reached down to touch the golden puzzle that hung on a chain around his neck, an exact copy of the one Yugi owned.

Which lay forgotten on the bed next to them.

An overwhelming urge to run his fingers through the boy's hair, to touch his soft locks tenderly finally won the spirit over. Now he was free, he wanted to experience everything. He wanted to fill the void that the puzzle had created in him.

He wanted to touch.

He wanted to see.

He wanted to hear.

He wanted to taste.

He wanted to be able to feel everything again.

As his fingers traced the golden tresses on Yugi's head, he felt his fingers tingle as the locks of hair tickled his skin.

Yugi's innocent face, a face of a saviour, an angel made the spirit pledge his life to him. "I will protect you," he whispered, bringing his face closer to the younger boys ear as if it was a secret for him alone.

It was in that moment that Yugi stirred and opened his eyes to find himself looking into the most striking eyes he had ever seen.

And they were compelling and he felt trapped by their power.

Then a sensitive, but strong voice whispered, "I will protect you".

Y

Till next week, same place.

Pretty please to the comments and reviews.

Make me smile

Hob x


	4. 0300 hrs

**Hi all.**

Thanks for your wonderful reviews. I will answer them on the next chapter.

But for now...it's 3am...

**0300 hrs**

Yugi dreamt he was floating in a dark space with a refection of himself copying his every move. He smiled at the mirror image, who instantly returned the smile.

Yugi loved this dream.

It was his favourite one about how hehad a special someone to be his friend, instead of always being teased and picked on, but for some reason the imageconsistently looked like him. This dream always left him feeling ready to face whatever the day had to throw at him.

Well, nearly always.

He felt something tickle against his face and brush through his hair. May be mother is back, was the thought that flashed through his mind and he opened his eyes to see that his dream had become reality.

He blinked once, just to make sure.

Staring up into the most amazing and compelling eyes he had ever seen, he heard the words "I will protect you." Whispered softly to him.

For some reason Yugi was not afraid of his other self. Not until he spoke to him anyway.

"Who are you?" Yugi whispered.

The spirit of the puzzle lost his smile and a look of confusion crossed his face. "I. ..I do not know my name."

Concern flashed in Yugi's eyes as he reached out and rested his hand on the spirits arm, "It's okay, I will help you. How did you get into my room?"

It was then that Yugi realised that he was cradled in the look-a-likes lap, and he jumped out and stood up on the floor. Glancing around his room with his hands clencjed infront of him, he saw his puzzle was on the bed, and that the boy had one around his neck that was exactly the same.

"Wow, you have one too!" he exclaimed with sudden excitement, pointing to the golden pyramid."If I hang mine around my neck, no one will know the difference between us!"

The spirit of the puzzle smiled at the younger boy. He was so innocent! How could he possibly think they looked the same?

Hadthe boynot noticed that he was smaller and more feminine then the well muscled tall, tanned spirit.

"Little one, I think it is a good idea for you to wear the puzzle. That way I will always know where you are. If you need me, just call"

Yugi looked confused again.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Why do you want to know where I am? Why would you want to help me?" The words just gushed out of Yugi's mouth before he could stop them.

Embarrassed, he clamped his hands over his mouth and took a step back, now he was in for it. His other self looked half angry, and half amused.

"I am your other half. I will always be with you whether you like it or not little light. Do you not see? You woke me up from my prison and have sealed yourself to me." The spirit was unsure how he knew this, but the words came naturally. Seeing the boy did not understand, he tried a different approach.

"Young one, I am over a millennium old. I am only half of a soul. I am darkness. You, on the other hand are innocent and light itself. You woke me. You need me." He paused and held Yugi with his powerful eyes "And I need you."

Yugi stared at the spirit with wonder as he digested the words.

"Your….your darkness?" he mumbled. "Great, that's all I need. More….hang on….you're my darkness! Oh my god, I've been split in two!" Yugi panicked a little, until the spirit laughed at his little tirade.

"My light is what you are. And I am your darkness. Here put this on and you will understand." He said his eyes hiding a smirk, as he knew what would happen when Yugi put on the puzzle. "Remember, you must never take off the puzzle."

"Why?" Yugi asked as he put the puzzle around his neck, looking up he saw that his other self had gone.

He gasped and looked around the room in astonishment.

"Where are you?" He called not too loudly in case he woke up his grandfather.

/Why, I'm right here the spirit replied./

Yugi jumped, and spun around. "Where?"

The spirit chuckled softly/inside your head, little one/

"Huh! What do you mean inside my head? Get out of my head!" Yugi began to panic again, but the spirit was ready for him and sent a wave of calmness into Yugi, just be thinking it.

"Whoa" Yugi breathed, "What's happening to me?" He sank to the floor, shattered and bewildered. The spirit appeared in front of him, and Yugi jumped as he appeared.

"You're going to have to get used to that. I will always be here for you"

Yugi sighed, and then gave the spirit a timid smile. "I'm going to have to call you something, it's a bit of a mouthful to keep saying darkness or 'my other half'" His eyes lit up in a sudden grin, "I'll call you Yami!"

The spirit frowned, "and what does that mean?"

Yugi gave him a cute blush and whispered "Darkness."

Yami raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded his approval. "Then as Yami I shall be known."

Y

In a city hours away from the sleeping town where Yugi and Yami made contact, another being became aware of Yami's presence when Yugi placed the golden pyramid around his neck, sealing the link between the two.

"Ahh, at last Pharaoh. So long have I waited for you to be released"

The man got up from where he had been meditating. "Now you shall pay for your sins."

The man left the large hall in search of his followers.

Y

Yes, I know it's not how it happened. But this is my story line...so there!

Please Review

Pretty please...it makes me work harder!


	5. 0400 hrs

**Hey all.**

Sorry its taken over a week to update, but one of my friends has been put in hospital and it kind of messed everything up. shes going to be ok, but with 5 broken ribs theres not too much she can do anymore!

Review replies at the end!

**0400hrs**

The birds began to stir in the trees outside.

Soon dawn would start to break and a new day to begin. Inside the game shop Yugi and Yami had finally decided to settle down to rest as Yugi's Grandpa banged on the door and told Yugi that if he didn't go to sleep he could get up and do his chores, before he had to go to school.

Yami demanded to know what 'school' was, and so Yugi began to explain all about his lessons and which subjects he took. (Yami thinking that subjects meant 'his people', and wanted to know why he took his people with him to the lessons. What did he use them for? What kind of leader was Yugi?)

At which point Yugi started to laugh, which frustrated the pharaoh even more.

"Shhhh," giggled Yugi, "Grandpa wasn't joking about the chores!" Yami stood up and folded his arms, holding his head high he then told Yugi to 'get some rest, because his subjects were waiting for him'.

Then he disappeared.

Yugi let out a small gasp as the pyramid shone brightly and then faded.

Letting out a sigh of confusion, exhaustion and contentment, Yugi laid down on his bed and fell into a deep, but peaceful sleep.

Unbeknown to him, he was being watched by the shadow of the spirit of the ancient puzzle, who gazed at his younger look a like with such interest and sudden admiration at his luck of being rescued by such a powerful, but cute and innocent light.

What luck, he thought, we shall rule together. His subjects will have an interesting time today……..

Yami smiled, he hadn't told Yugi everything about what he could do. He still didn't know to what extent himself.

Yugi sighed in his sleep and rolled over, the pharaoh settled down to watch over him, and looked at the young ones desk.

His eyes caught sight of a pile of colourful cards and to pass the time, Yami picked them up and turned the top one over.

His eyes widened in recognition.

It was the Dark Magician!

One by one, Yami began to turn over all of Yugi's cards. Surprise was hiding behind each and every one of them.

He didn't even notice as the sun rose up and began to light up this strange now world, a world he was going to find out a lot about, in a very short space of time. Whether he liked it or not.

Y

A lone figure in a long white cloak stood proudly on a raised platform, a golden stick held in his hand. He faced not his audience, but the large screen on the wall, which projected a map of Japan.

Jabbing it suddenly with his rod, he marked an area, which now glowed, gold. A triumphant grin appeared on his handsome face.

"The Pharaoh will now be able to pay for his sins to me and all my family"

The strong voice carried around the large room to the men standing behind him.

The white-cloaked man then whirled round to face them, his pale lilac eyes scanning the room. His men stared back at him silently, their eyes vacant from expression.

All except for one.

He stayed slightly to one side of the platform with his head bowed low as if in concentration. His honey coloured skin was painted with many ancient scriptures, which had been put there long ago by his decision.

The blond haired man walked over to him and knelt down so the were eye level, "You do not agree with me?" The words were simple and softly spoken.

The man stayed silent, but looked up into the eyes of his brother.

They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, and the younger blond haired man smiled once again.

"No, you do not. But you are with me, yes?"

The silent man nodded his head once.

Yes.

Turning back to his zombies, Malik held aloft his golden rod and shouted at them.

"Go. Go and find out where the pharaoh is. I must know what he looks like and what he holds dear."

A mass golden light spread around the hall emenating from the powerful rod.

"Go." He demanded and as one they filed out of the doors and into the darkness.

"Now all we have to do is wait my brother." He looked over at the older man, but he was gone.

Laughing lightly to himself, he settled down to meditate as his servants went out to discover the being of his revenge.

Y

Hope you liked it, (can anyone tell me which one is Malik and which one is Marik, because I can't remember who is the 'yami')

Please review and make me happy, and boy do I need cheering up :(

Gamelover - It was Yami. I can't promise yet, but read on and find out in the later chapters.

Rugmonkey - LOL!

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel - I thought I would try and make it a little different, only my version happens in 24 hours instead of weeks.

Yana5 - They are for now! thanks for the review!

Misura - Your right, nothing 'bad' has happened ...yet! I can't seem to help myself though, so watch out!

Sami Ryou's Hikari - Good guess, but no. He will be in though, in full 'go' mode!

Silvershadowfire - Glad you liked it! (I love your fics)Thanks for reviewing mine!

Shinobi Kazekage - I liked your suggestion about the school sports, so I am going to add it in! I am going to have as many of the characters as I can in it so Ryou and Bakura will both play a part in it, just not yet! (and yes, I will go to sleep, later maybe!)

Chelsea Darkheart100 - Thanks. Glad you liked it, This is kind of A.U.

THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVEIWED ME SO FAR...KEEP THEM COMING, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME, EVEN THOUGH i KNOW WHERE i'M TAKING YOU ALL...IT'S GOING TO BE ONE HELL OF A RIDE!

Bye for now...Hob x


	6. 0500 hrs

Hey all,

Sorry it's been about 2 weeks since last update.

Anyway, it's here now, and any mistakes you can spot arement to be there, I did it on purpose ! -

0500hrs

(In a warehouse, far from where Yugi sleep's under the watchful gaze of Yami….)

Y

As the room began to empty of it's Zombie like occupants, he thought back over the last 20 minutes as he had watched his brother change into a revenge filled manic as the presence of the ancient spirit was alerted to him.

He lowered his head in shame, for not being there when Malik needed him the most.

It was going to be his honour, and pain. But his 'father' had dismissed him and chosen his real son instead.

Now Malik's body was covered in ancient scripts, the secrets of the Sennen items. The Pharaoh Atemus most treasured processions.

He wished to have his younger 'brother' back the way he used to be, light hearted and innocent, full of fun and intrigue. But that was before the 'other one' took him over. The young blond man hated the Pharaoh with such malice that he had allowed this spirit take over his body.

He knew that only he could help Malik recover and fight for control of his body, and without his help, the spirit who he now knew as Marik would gain full control, and that, he would never allow. Malik wanted to be free, but his anger needed to be satisfied.

He had sworn his life to Malik and he would die trying to protect his brother. The only other person he thought could help was Maliks sister, Isis.

He glanced over at his brother one more time before leaving the large room to see if she could be contacted. Not only was the ancient spirit in trouble if Marik found him, but also his brother would destroy the honour of his entire family and their service to the Pharaoh's of Egypt would all be in vain.

To protect his brother, Isis was his last hope.

He picked up the vid-phone and dialled the number.

A beautiful woman appeared on the screen, and she gasped when she saw who it was. "…Brother ! Where is Malik?……!"

He bowed low and then stood straight and stared into her dark eyes, willing her to understand.

Isis was surprised to see him. She had known that they would return to her one day, and she had been searching for them. She knew that the man now on the view screen before her wanted the same as she did.

"What's happened? Is Malik alright?" She started to enquire. Then realising it was no use she asked one question, "Has 'he' returned to us?"

The tanned man nodded his head once, yes.

His worried eyes caught her own, and she knew it was time. "I'm coming to meet you, tell me where you are!"

He help up a map of Japan and pointed.

Isis let out a sigh of relief, "I'll be there in a few hours. Keep him busy. Don't let him do anything to upset the balance." She got up and ordered a flight to Japan from her Egyptian staff. Sometimes a woman of power had good connections to get what she wanted.

He nodded once, this time with his eyes shut, and cut the connection.

Turning, he walked back towards the room where his brother was sitting cross legged on the floor, seeing through the eyes of his Zombies who were roaming the streets to find the Pharaoh.

Moving to stand in his usual place behind Malik, ………. Folded his arms to keep watch for any change in his behaviour so he could tell which character was in control of the body.

Y

Yami sat by the desk watching his Light sleep in his bed. His fingers traced the outside of the golden puzzle, his fingers gently brushing against the symbols decorating its sides.

His eyes drifted from his Hikari to the puzzle that now rested around his neck and wondered what the day would bring. What strange new world was this? He stood and walked over to the window and gazed at the street below, and the tall buildings that filled the skyline.

Yugi stirred in his sleep, and Yami turned his attention to his young counterpart. The boy was dreaming. Yami frowned, as it appeared Yugi was having a bad dream.

Not wanting to wake him up, Yami vanished into the puzzle around Yugi's neck and found his was to a bright door, which was opposite his own door.

These doors were the entrance to the souls mind. Each one had their own 'soul' room. Yami put his hand on the door, and pushed it open.

It made no resistance, and Yami entered Yugi's soul room.

It was not like a room inside, because Yugi was dreaming, and it was a powerful dream, one of fear. It had taken over his soul room.

Yami wondered what Yugi was dreaming of. He looked around for the young boy. He could not see him anywhere, and was about to call out his name when he heard a small voice cry out in pain.

He swiftly made his way over to the sound.

His eyes widened in disgust and surprise, for there on the rough ground knelt his Hikari, holding his side and begging to be left alone.

"P..Please…I…I…don't know….leave…me…alone..!" Yugis voice shook.

Above him towered a tall, pale haired boy, whose tanned skin complemented his complextion making him very attractive. He stood threateningly over the younger boy. Yami noticed he looked like he was about to kick the young boy again.

Yami knew dreams were real to those who dreamt them, and to Yugi it was real right here and now.

Yami would protect his Light, from others, and himself.

Yami concentrated and an eye appeared on his fore head. Summoning his ancient power he banished the figure from Yugi's soul room.

Yugi whimpered on the ground as Yami walked over to him "He is gone now. You can get up. You are safe." He held out his tanned hand to help Yugi get up.

Yugi stopped sniffling, and his watering eyes looked up to see Yami had replaced the figure that had been haunting him. His hand waiting to be taken.

"Y…Yami!" He stuttered as he reached up to clasp his out stretched hand, "What are you doing here?"

Yami explained, "You were dreaming young one. I rescued you from yourself. Who was that mule?"

Yugi, now on his feet, went bright red and hung his head in shame. "I….um….its…its…no-one."

Yami knew he was lying, but also knew that the young boy was embarrassed and would not tell him yet.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked looking around at the strange room, it looked like a hall or warehouse. He was not sure if he was awake, or asleep. Or how he got here "Am I dreaming?"

Yami smiled down at him. "Yes. We are in your soul room. Just imagine a place that you call home. Close your eyes until I say to open them."

Yugi looked confused, but did as he was bid.

As Yami waited, the room began to change into a room very similar to Yugi's own bedroom.

"Open your eyes now," Yami commanded.

Yugi carefully opened his eyes, only to gasp with surprise as he stared at his own room. "Wow!" was all he could say.

Yami made to leave, but before he got to the door, Yugi's voice stopped him "What is a soul room? Do you have one too?"

Yami paused in mid-stride, before turning to answer his Light. "It is a place for you to stay, when I help you. I have a room also; it is across the hall from yours. Goodnight my Light. Sleep, we will talk some more in the morning."

With that he left.

Yugi looked around his room and spotted it even had a bed. He climbed onto it and shut his eyes, thinking that he was just having a weird dream, and almost hoped he wouldn't wake-up in the morning.

How was he going to face school in the morning now?

He thought he had found a friend, but he was only dreaming. He didn't want to be alone any more.

Sighing, he drifted into a sleep that was undisturbed by unwanted others.

Y

Can anyone tell me the name of Maliks 'brother, I think it begins with R, but I didn't want to guess it!

Hope you liked that chapter, any thoughts or tips always appreiated...(hint, hint!)

Please Review... I need your motivation!

Hob x


End file.
